Conventional radars can often determine whether or not an interceptor missile hits an incoming missile, which, posing a threat, was targeted for destruction. That radar cannot determine whether or not the targeted missile was effectively destroyed or killed, cannot determine the point on the target that was hit, cannot reveal the type of warhead carried by the missile, and cannot determine the miss distance should the interceptor fail to collide with the targeted missile. In many cases it is important to have that information; to know what type of warhead was being carried by the targeted missile and to know if that warhead was destroyed. The experience gained by firing of Patriot missiles at incoming Scud missiles, as occurred during the recent Persian Gulf War and reported upon in the press, demonstrates that striking the Scud at the aft end does not destroy live warheads carried on the missile's fore end and that something more must be done to end the threat.
Thus in conducting war, intercepted targets must be assessed to determine whether the target has been rendered harmless or remains alive. At present such assessments are made by a radar evaluation of the remains following an intercept. Radar cross-section measurements, coupled with optical measurements of the debris, assist in the kill assessment. Intercepted objects are assessed by examining their trajectory perturbation, impact flash and size of the largest piece of debris. If the debris contains only small pieces, no one of which is large enough to constitute a threat, the interception is assessed as a kill. If, however, a large enough piece remains and its trajectory is still threatening, it may be assessed as a non-kill and another interceptor launched to destroy that large piece. Such technique requires time for further tracking and study, and is subject to error. The present invention, as an advantage, permits assessment of the intercept without requiring acquisition and tracking of large debris.
The opposite side of the coin to collision detection is collision avoidance. The congested skies in and around major airports lead often to hazardous flight conditions. In both military and civilian aircraft, proximity warning systems are in use that alert the aircraft that it is on a collision course with a nearby plane, so that the planes may change course. Not all planes carry such collision avoidance systems. Even so, none of the present systems appear to allow the flight controller to remotely assess the miss distance in a near miss situation. They appear to rely on the pilot's potential visual observation of that miss distance. As an advantage, the present invention provides a tool that promptly warns air controllers of dangerous flight conditions as well as assessing miss distances between aircraft; a valuable safety tool to enhance the safety of air travel.
An object of the novel process is to provide a quick and effective assessment of the interception of a targeted missile.
Another object of the invention is to provide an effective measurement technique for determining the location on the missile struck by an interceptor and/or the miss distance if the missile is not struck and to determine the type of warhead that was destroyed.
A further object of the invention is to verify that an incoming missile has been intercepted and rendered ineffective.
And a related object of the invention is to enhance the safety of the air lanes in and about airports; to provide a means to alert air controllers of an impending collision between aircraft and an assessment of the miss distance.